


anal legging

by DuckHugs



Series: Bad Supernatural Fanfiction [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckHugs/pseuds/DuckHugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean legs sam anally</p>
            </blockquote>





	anal legging

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my sister because she was irritating me

dean shoved his entire leg into sam’s anus. ‘DEEN” sam yelped longly. ‘TEN MORE FEET’ he shouted through the jingle bells. “SAMUEL I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY FEET THERE ARE ANYMORE” dean ejected. ‘GOD SAVE THE QUEEN’ sam screamed as 5 whole sperm shooted out of his penis mouth. dean sipped the 5 sperm like tea and cried himself to sleep out of joy.


End file.
